


Stay With Me

by kakimashitaMOVED



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Prompt Fic, Separation Anxiety, sort of i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakimashitaMOVED/pseuds/kakimashitaMOVED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya has waited for the day when N finally returns to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction month day 17 - n x touya (pokemon)
> 
> prompt - separated for a long time
> 
> i wouldve liked to make this a little longer but i was running out of time tonight, so the ending is kind of sucky. i still think its pretty good though, so i hope you enjoy!

Touya can still remember the pain that seared through his chest as he watched N leave the castle. After hearing the boy's speech about soul-searching and whatnot he had been sure they would meet again, but as the months crawled by he began to convince himself that they would never find each other again. It was easy to forget during the day, distracted by friends and family and training, but it was at night when he was alone and left to dwell on his thoughts that he was most vulnerable, succumbing to the overwhelming sadness more times than he cared to admit.

He couldn't help it no matter how hard he tried - he just missed N so much. He missed that distant look on his face when he was lost in thought, missed the warmth of his skin against his own, missed the way he would wrap his lanky arms around his waist and hold Touya close to his chest; missed the way their lips seemed to fit together perfectly, like interlocking puzzle pieces, and that tingling sensation that ran through his body wherever N touched him. God, he missed it all so much, he would do anything just to be with N again.

It was two years before anything came of his wish. Touya had long since given up hope of seeing N again. With the revival of Team Plasma he had been given a flicker, a tiny spark of hope for it, but to no avail. He made up his mind to not get involved with Team Plasma again; other trainers could handle them, he was quite certain.

One quiet autumn day saw him running errands in Accumula Town for his mother, picking up supplies and delivering a few gifts to family friends. Upon entering the town his stomach had flipped uncomfortably, mind haunted by the memories he had made here those two agonisingly long years ago; a soft voice telling him that all of this Team Plasma stuff was a little too theatrical for his liking, even though he stared after the retreating group with a fond expression playing on his features.

His heart clenched painfully, and Touya had to stop walking in order to try and calm down, eyes stinging threateningly. He stood there motionless with his eyes closed, inhaling and exhaling slowly, finally controlling his heart rate. His chest still felt tight, however, and he squeezed his eyelids together even tighter, focusing on the soothing sounds of his even breaths, washing his mind clear of everything he had been thinking of, remembering.

That is, until a familiar voice spoke gently from somewhere behind him.

"You look as if you are remembering something sad."

His head snapped up immediately; had he just imagined that? It was entirely possible, honestly. But that had sounded so real...

Hesitantly he began to turn his head, searching for the owner of that voice. The first thing he caught sight of was a pure white shirt contrasting against thick green hair, and then he was moving forward, stumbling his way over to the other person while biting back tears. Strong hands caught him by the shoulders before he could reach out and touch the person in front of him, and his stomach curled in frustration. The bags he held loosely in his hands dropped to the concrete ground with a loud crash, and he was sure that he’d managed to break something in there but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “It’s—N, i-is it really—”

Even being held at arm’s distance Touya could see the rings of red around N’s eyes. He wanted desperately to touch him, reassure him that everything was okay even though he was the one with tears streaming down his cheeks, cracked sobs finding their way out his throat. N opened his mouth slowly, inhaling shakily and watching Touya with such a sad expression that it nearly broke his heart all over again. “I made you wait for me,” he murmured, voice quivering, “I-I caused you pain… I’m truly sorry—”

N’s arms seemed to lose their strength; Touya felt the pressure on his shoulders disappear and before he even knew what he was doing his arms were around N’s waist, hugging him tightly as he buried his face into his white shirt. He could hear N’s heartbeat, feel it pulse through him. “I’m okay,” he whispered, twining his fingers through the back of the taller boy’s shirt. “You’re here, I’m okay.”

He felt lips press against the top of his head, hands curl against the small of his back. “Touya,” N choked out quietly, and it was as if the sound of his name lifted every ounce of weight from his chest, all the pain he had been burdened with for the past two years.

“You came back to me.”

~

Everything was a blur after that. Touya wasn’t sure how he’d managed to stumble back to Nuvema town; he felt like he was floating, gripping N’s hand in his and leading him back to his home, but it seemed for like his feet were doing the leading because he wasn’t paying any attention at all to where he was going. The only thing that filled his thoughts was _he’s back, he’s come back to me, he’s come home_ —

Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered opening the front door and scanning the downstairs area quickly before slamming the door shut. His mother must have been visiting the Professor this afternoon. Turning back to look at N, who was squeezing his hand tightly and shifting nervously on the spot, he smiled brightly. “I missed you,” he said as he moved forward carefully, leaning up on his toes to press a light kiss on N’s lips. He didn’t try to retreat back, and N didn’t stop him, winding his arms around Touya’s waist and crushing them together with urgency. Touya melted, eagerly parting his lips as N stumbled backwards, shoulders hitting the locked door with a thud that echoed around the otherwise empty room – the brunette felt him wince in surprise and pain at the impact but when he tried to pull back and ask if he was alright his hold just tightened, keeping their mouths fastened together. He moaned quietly, savouring every detail of the moment he could capture, searing it into his memory as if his life depended on it, and in a way he thought it really did. He didn’t think he could bear to have N disappear again, not after this long.

“Touya,” N breathed, breaking their kiss finally to gasp for air. “Touya…”

“Don’t leave me again,” Touya interrupted before he even knew what he was thinking. In his own ears he sounded desperate and pathetic, but he pushed it aside; he had to make sure he wasn’t making a mistake here. “Promise me that you aren’t just going to leave again after we—” His words hitched in his throat, a painful lump forming and stopping him from continuing.

If N’s expression was anything to go by he knew where Touya had been heading. “Touya,” he began softly, voice tentative and careful, but his wavering eyes and flushed cheeks betrayed the façade. “I love you.”

Touya grimaced, feeling tears sting the corners of his eyes again. He knew N was just avoiding the topic, but he understood why – he’d always understood why N left in the first place. It didn’t stop it from hurting, but he understood. Slowly, he leaned in and cupped N’s cheek in one hand, lips peppering the unoccupied side of his face with gentle kisses. When N whimpered he moved to kiss him properly, lips touching hesitantly at first until the taller boy regained some composure, kissing him back feverishly.

It wasn’t long before Touya was tugging at the hem of N’s white shirt, pulling the fabric up and slipping his hands underneath. The skin that met his fingers was silky smooth and felt incredibly cold to touch – Touya pressed his palms flat on N’s stomach, rubbing in slow, circular motions as if he could transfer his own warmth to the other boy. N shivered, hips bucking forward unconsciously in search of attention. “T-Touya—”

Touya was lost in the sensations underneath the pads of his fingers, nipping teasingly long N’s jaw in search of more of those delicious sounds. He still wanted his answer, but he could see that if he pressed for one now it wouldn’t help the situation at all.  Instead he lifted his hands away, gripping N’s tightly and pulling him away from the door. “Upstairs,” he muttered. “Bedroom.”

He kicked his shoes off and motioned for N to do the same before he dragged the bewildered boy up to his bedroom. Once inside he pushed him down onto the bed, forcing him to sit on the edge – when he kneeled in front of him, hands poised at his belt and working to remove it, he caught on to Touya’s plan quickly. “Oh, no, you don’t have to do that—”

Touya hushed him with a kiss, quick and firm and reassuring. “Sit still,” he instructed, a small smile playing on his lips as N tried his hardest to obey, fidgeting nervously while his belt was unbuckled and pushed aside. Exhaling slowly he closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down, threading his fingers in Touya’s hair in hopes of comforting himself with the familiar feeling. It was only Touya, he didn’t have anything to worry about, he _loved_ Touya, but at the same time _oh god it was Touya, what was he letting Touya do to him_ —

“Calm down,” he heard Touya tell him, suddenly realising that his fingers were clenching painfully tight in the other boy’s hair, and he loosened his hold immediately. One of Touya’s hands stroked his thigh reassuringly, the other popping the button on his pants. N desperately wanted to say something, tell him that he didn’t have to do this, but before he could find the chance Touya was curling his hand around his arousal, pumping him slowly. When he looked down to meet Touya’s gaze the brunette was smiling, a distant expression crossing his face for a moment. “Feel good?”

Unable to answer with words N just nodded mutely, biting his lip and tilting his head back. It had been too long since he’d felt Touya’s touch, and _god_ did it feel good. He absently wondered how he’d managed to go for so long without it. The wet sensation of Touya’s tongue dragging over his length snatched him away from his thoughts, and he pushed his hips forward desperately. “N-Nn…!” He clapped a hand over his mouth, using every ounce of his strength to keep his voice down.

Touya’s free hand found his, twining their fingers together comfortingly. He eyed the hand that covered N’s mouth a little unhappily but didn’t say anything, instead concentrating on wetting the tip of N’s dick with his tongue, working his hand languidly over the shaft. When N let out a soft mewl of pleasure Touya just couldn’t help himself, leaning forward and forcing N’s cock down his throat.

N’s immediate response was to jerk his hips away, but Touya held him firmly in place, making escape impossible. Warmth enveloped him, radiating out from his crotch, and he feel backwards suddenly, managing to catch himself on his forearm before he hit his head on the wall. “Touya,” he whined, “Touya, stop…”

Touya made no move to stop; N forced his body forward again to watch the brunette carefully. He was looking down, focused on the task in front of him and cheeks flushed red, and N noticed that the colour covered the tops of his ears. One hand disappeared under N’s bent legs, and the green haired boy leaned further forward to see where it went – he was met with the sight of Touya stroking his fully hardened erection, the movements of his hand erratic and off-beat. N swallowed, gently tugging at Touya’s hair to get his attention. “Touya,” he repeated, though he was starting to forget exactly what it was that he wanted to say.

Touya looked up at him, pulling his mouth away slightly so that N had full view of his tongue running over the head of his cock. He let out a pained moan but somehow managed to cling onto his words. “I want… I-I want to…”

At that Touya pulled his mouth away completely, leaning up with a curious expression. “You want to…?” he prompted softly, bumping their noses together.

Flushed and embarrassed, N mumbled, “I want to touch you too,” hooking his hands under Touya’s thighs and dragging him onto his lap. The brunette nearly squeaked in surprise but accepted the change quickly, grinding his hips down eagerly and relishing the friction it created.

“Touch me,” Touya panted, arms wrapped tightly around N’s shoulders. “Please, touch me…”

The response was remarkably both hesitant and instant, N’s hand wrapping around and rubbing their erections against each other’s. Touya cried out, trying to stifle the noise by crushing his lips onto N’s and greedily accepting the probing tongue that slid inside his mouth. Pleasure welled up in every corner of his body, and he moved his hips frantically, his peak approaching rapidly.

N pulled his mouth away suddenly, breathless and frenetic. “I’ll stay,” he whispered, “I’m so frightened of what’ll happen if I do but—b-but I can’t leave you again.”

Touya thought that he might faint from sheer happiness. “N,” he choked out, feeling tears start to burn his eyelids and roll down his cheeks. “I l—I love you…”

“L—Love you too,” was all N could manage in response before waves of pleasure clouded his mind – he pumped his hand over their erections hurriedly and buried his face into Touya’s shoulder as he came, chest heaving. Touya followed seconds later, kissing the top of N’s head and chanting, “I love you, I love you, I love you,” over and over.

Slouching in N’s arms, Touya struggled to return his breathing pattern to normal. “Do you promise?” he said abruptly, twisting his neck to gaze into N’s eyes. “Promise that you won’t leave again?”

The worry in Touya’s voice was clear, the doubt that he wouldn’t keep his word. N gave him a sad smile, lifting his hands to gently cup Touya’s cheeks, laying kisses over his forehead, his nose, his lips.

“I promise. I’ll stay with you for as long as you’ll have me.”


End file.
